Secrets of the Unknown
by Sugar Crazed Duckie
Summary: Serenity is just a normal low class citizen. She hides her face from the world, wanting nothing to do with men. What happens when a mysterious man jumps into the picture? WHAT? HE'S WHAT? I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! I JUST LOVE NAOKO TAKEUCHIS WORK!
1. Who's the Witch Now?

A/N: hey guys, this is your normal hyper duckie. This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Flames are accepted. I take them as useful criticism. Enjoy.

* * *

Dark mist surrounded the throne room of the King of Vampires; the ancient race that seldom knew about. The king who ruled his race alone. Taking what he wants and ruling ruthlessly over his kind. Keeping them in line, abiding by his laws. Rumors even started to go through the human kind. As was the rumors of the king looking for a mate spread. The single human women and single vampire women made themselves presentable, just in case the king or his servants visited them.

Nobody actually knew what the king's servants would look like. From interbreeding with certain races, the vampires had been known to change into an almost human like form that is so precise, that it is hard to tell human from vampire.

In today's Tokyo, things were really going on the rise. The daughter of the mayor of the town was the lovely Beryl. Her flawless red hair adorning her sleek back and shoulders. Her chestnut brown eyes showed love and warmth as she always did when being adored. To men, she was God's gift to man, she had it all, power, money, beauty, but the one thing that the human women could tell right away from her personality is that she was a good actress. Inside, Beryl was a spoiled selfish turd, who whined and complained about everything.

Problem was, barely anyone knew about her split personality.

Beryl showed no mercy. When she wanted something, she'd dig up dirt, bare her claws, and keep fighting until it was hers. You name it, men, money, food, or power, she got it all. The town's people often admired her for her act, although none of them knew it was an act. Word reached the king of Vampires about this rare beauty, and it was decided that he would see her for himself, but nobody, other than the king's liege knew of this.

Changing into his human form, the king set out to find this so called "rare beauty". Traveling to Tokyo was not hard at all for the king, because he knew things, certain incantations for getting what he wanted. Many could say that was the reason, the king considered Beryl for a possible mate was because of what they had in common. They both knew what they want and always got it.

In Tokyo Beryl was admiring the dresses in a shop when she was stumbled into someone. Turning around, a spectator witness might see Beryl politely talking to the girl and smiling, but the girl heard differently.

"Look you little whore, don't bump into me again, or you'll be leaving this town before you can say, "I wish I could find love. Got that?" Beryl said with such menace as she smiled sweetly.

The person who looked up bravely was not average beauty, more like below average beauty. Round thick glasses adorned her face hiding her eyes so people couldn't tell what her emotions were. It made her feel less vulnerable. Her hair was pulled into a messy braid that went everywhere. The dirty-golden hair was covered in grease, giving it a shiny disgusting look. A dirty, cheap, old cloak covered her body, not revealing anything. Not many in the town dressed like this, but a few girls. Serenity was one of them.

Serenity just nodded and murmured an apology and shuffled along, to be ignored for her unfortunate below average beauty. The problem Serenity saw with Tokyo, is that everyone was so obsessed with beauty, no one cared about personality, and Beryl was one that should be taken into account for that. She was one saucy bitch when you messed with her, or even just bumping into her, completely by accident, she'd make sure you knew your place, and use her beauty and act to get completely away with it. Serenity never found the will power to fight against her. She never thought Beryl was worth the time, considering, everyone admired, and completely supported her.

Serenity continued shuffling down the street, nearly bumping into a young man, but this only caused her to lose her balance and begin falling.


	2. No Day Like Today

Author's Note: Hey guys, I want to thank all those who have sent me reviews! I have already written more chapters than there are posted, but sadly, I can only take it a chapter at a time. This story has so many twists and turns; it's so much fun to write. Like I said, please be nice with the flames, but I will take them into account as useful criticism. This duckie hopes you enjoy the next chapter of Secrets of the Unknown.

* * *

Serenity continued shuffling down the street, nearly bumping into a young man, but this only caused her to lose her balance and begin falling. Shutting her eyes tight, she awaited the fall, as a prisoner awaits the ax to fall on their heads, beheading them, but her surprise was when she felt no impact. Fluttering her eyes open, Serenity held in a gasp as she glanced at her savior. Her eyes clashed with starless midnight blue eyes. Zooming out, Serenity noticed, high cheek bones, perfectly chiseled lips, strong shoulders, a head of silky coal black mop of hair, perfectly sculpted stomach and abs, and strong legs supporting his lean and muscled body.

Blushing, Serenity wiggled out of his arms, murmured an apology, and was about to scuffle away, when a hand caught her wrist.

"Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if I might be able find a 'Ms. Beryl'?" The male stated looking directly in her eyes.

Serenity lost all fantasies as Beryl came into her thoughts. This man was looking for Beryl? She inwardly sighed, 'figures, Beryl has everything, who wouldn't want to meet Beryl. Most guys spend lots of money just to fly over to Tokyo to find this 'rare beauty' as most people put it.'

"Last time I checked she was in that dress shop." Serenity said pointing to the dress shop she had just had an accidental run in with Beryl.

"Thank you very much, miss." The man said bowing to her and heading over to the place Serenity had just pointed to.

"No problem." Serenity said trying to hold in her anger as she began continuing on her way.

"Oh, and miss?" Serenity stopped as she realized he desired more information from her.

"Yes...?" Serenity asked quite annoyed.

"Might I have the privilege to know your name?" he asked.

"No. Good day sir." Serenity said as she walked off to her apartment.

Serenity finally arrived at her apartment with a tired expression on her face, as her feet trudged into her house. The apartment was small, but it fit her perfectly. Stepping into the living room as she entered her house, only a small blue couch furnished it. The walls were all painted with a baby blue color, painted personally by herself. To the right was the bathroom: One shower stall, that sometimes you had to jiggle the handles to get warm water to come out, otherwise you would be in for a cold shower; a sink that was made of old marble and brass, but the warn of it definitely showed; and a toilet was the last thing adorned in it. There was the missing seat cover, and memories were brought up of how many countless times, Serenity's clumsiness had made her drop a few things accidentally into the toilet, like a T-shirt, a brush, and a shoe, which had to be replaced.

On the left side of the living room was one solid bedroom. Inside was a dusty wooden beau containing bras, panties, and other necessities, also, on top of the beau was pictures of her family, they had long since deceased. Her mother, father, little brother, all of them had died in a horrible drunk driving car accident 10 years ago, and that's when Serenity moved out, and used the money inherited to her to get this tiny apartment. The bed was a queen-sized bed, not the softest, but after a hard day's work, it would put Serenity to sleep immediately. The bedroom was about the size of a rich person's bathroom, enough room to work in, but not enough room to breathe in. A kitchen was down the hall. The person who had rented out the apartment before her, obviously loved to cook, because the stove was almost new, and it was kept clean, so Serenity kept it clean, and made all kinds of foods.

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

_"Mommy...will you teach me to cook?" an eight year old version of Serenity asked an older woman.  
_

_"Sure, sweetie." The older woman said.  
**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

As Serenity headed to the bedroom, her feet trudged along resistantly. Crying out in anguish until she lay herself down on the bed sighing. Thoughts of that one man she met today went through and through her mind. That man, he was the most beautiful person she had set eyes on. Figures he'd be looking for Beryl, considering they have a lot in common.

Getting up off the bed, rather reluctantly, Serenity headed to the bathroom, removing glasses she didn't need, and pulled her hair out of the braid, letting it fall to the ground in cascades of gold and silver. Her crystal blue eyes looked at herself in the mirror. Without her fake disguise she was even more beautiful than Beryl, but as people may ask as to why she would hide it, the only reason she has to say, is that she wants a guy to love her for her personality and not her beauty. Washing her face with delicateness, Serenity headed back into the bedroom and opened a drawer of her beau and quickly changed into a silky white gown for bed.

Sighing, Serenity laid down as sleep immediately came to her. The bed was soft, and lush, comforting her from her hard day. That night Serenity dreamt of that man, touching her face lovingly and smiling down at her with one of those smiles she imagined he'd have. He began to lean in close to her face, and just as she felt his breath on her lips, she awoke to sunlight shining on her face.

Serenity let out an exasperated sigh as she cleaned the table at a certain restaurant. She had been working there since her parents had passed away when she was 16, and now she was 26. The boss at the restaurant, Makoto-sama, was a very good friend of hers. She always understood Serenity, and she paid Serenity a good deal of money. Serenity sometimes would help cook the food, but mostly, she liked decorating the restaurant for different holidays and occasions. Today was one of those occasions, because it was Makoto's birthday. Walking into the kitchen Serenity saw no sign of Makoto.

"Makoto-sama?" Serenity called looking in the kitchen for any sign of life. "Makoto-sama?" Serenity said looking through many parts of the kitchen, but finding no sign of her.

Serenity was worried now, Makoto was the one who was always first to be at the restaurant, but there was no sign of her. Walking over to the phone, Serenity dialed Makoto's number. Hearing the continual ringing, Serenity was about to hang up, when a gruff, hoarse feminine voice answered.

"Makoto-sama?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity-san?"

"My gosh! Mokoto-sama, what's happened?" Serenity asked worriedly.

"I kind of got sick, cough cough cough." Makoto choked out.

"I'll close the restaurant and come over there right away!" Serenity said determinedly.

"No, Sere, you can't." Makoto said in a strained voice.

"I'm coming over there Mako and you can't tell me no. You are too sick to look after yourself, I'm going to come over there and take care of you." Serenity said.

"Alright, if you're sure." Makoto said.

"Yes, I'm sure. Bye."

"Bye..."

Serenity hung up the phone and walked into the dining room, with no customers, closing the restaurant would be a piece of cake! Quickly turning off all the lights, and locking the doors, Serenity made her way to Makoto's house. Walking down the street, she saw that same man that she had spoken with earlier having, what looked like a delightful conversation with Beryl. Shuddering, she avoided walking by them, so instead she crossed the street, but was not aware of what was about to overcome her. Turning her head, a speeding car was heading her way, honking for her to move, but she felt like her limbs were frozen.

Shuttering her eyes tightly, she waited for the impact of the car hitting her, and she felt something crash into her, making her body feel like she was being thrown like a rag doll. Landing on something soft, sturdy and warm, Serenity was surprised, the ground felt really comfy she realized. Wincing, Serenity opened her eyes and saw she was on top of that same man who had caught her the other day. Quickly getting off of him, Serenity bowed murmuring an apology, she saw from his shadow, that he was getting up to stand.

"This is the second time we've come across each other. Must be fate." His soothing voice made her insides tingle.

"It's just coincidence, if you'll excuse me, I have a sick friend I must take care of." Serenity said as she was about to leave, but was stopped by that familiar hand at her wrist.

"I still do not know your name. Shall I have to force it out of you, or will you finally end the suspense?" He said.

"I do not feel my name is of any worth to you. You have saved me twice, and for that I am grateful. Goodbye." Serenity said once again making an attempt to leave.

"No. I want a name. If any name." He said determinedly.

"Fine, I shall tell you a name, even if it might not be my real name." Serenity said.

"I shall take what I can get then." He said admiringly.

"Usagi." Serenity said mischievously.

"Good, now was that so hard?" He said warmly.

"I have told you my name, now what might be yours?" Serenity asked.

"Mamoru." He said smiling.

"Fine, Mamoru. It was nice meeting you, but I really must be on my way. Good day." Serenity said and headed in the direction of her desired destination.


	3. Walking Through the Windows of the Soul

Author's Note: Hey guys, its duckie again. I'm really glad to hear everyone's opinion. It's been so much fun writing this story. I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Enjoy the third chapter of Secrets of the Unknown

* * *

At Mokoto's house, Serenity saw the flowers Makoto-sama had been so cheery about planting, the roses where coming along nicely, they filled up the whole garden. Serenity walked up to the door knocking and waiting for an answer.

The knob turned and there was what looked like a blanket monster. It sniffled, sneezed and hair was everywhere. Poor Makoto, she was wrapped up in a light shaded green blanket, nice and cozy, with a pink hue fluttered across her nose, and puffy eyes.

"Mako-sama, get inside. I'll make some tomato soup." Serenity said as she pushed Makoto inside, closed the door, and headed to the kitchen. Makoto's house had always had a nice homey touch to it. It always made Serenity feel all warm and happy inside, everytime she was in Makoto's house. Going through many cabinets, Serenity found a can of tomato soup. Pulling it out and onto the counter, Serenity found a medium sized pot and put it on the stove. Opening the can with the can opener, Serenity poured the soup, humming a song her mother had once sung to her when she was alone.

()When you're alone, and there's no one here to talk to()  
()Sing of joy and magical things()  
()And as you find you're feeling a little better count by two's()  
()And then you'll find someone else sings()  
()Of enchantment of a far away place()  
()And you dress up for a far away ball()  
()Let yourself be covered by silk and lace()  
()And finally you will have it all()

Serenity squeaked as the soup was bubbling. Turning off the stove, Serenity poured the soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and headed to Makoto's bedroom, the second door on the right, right after the bathroom. Walking past many photographs of Makoto, Serenity, and Mokoto's little brother, Serenity sighed. Mokoto's little brother had died in a fire at their family's old house, and Makoto tried to act like she had gotten over it, but Serenity knew she still grieved. Walking through the bedroom door, Serenity went and sat on Makoto's bed, with Makoto-sama looking up at her.

"I brought you some soup." Serenity said.

"Oh, Sere, you should have just stayed at the restaurant." Makoto said.

"Not when a friend is sick. Now eat up, you need to get better." Serenity said.

"Thank you."

Serenity and Makoto talked for a couple more minutes, then Serenity left. Before leaving, Serenity told Makoto to stay in bed and get plenty of rest.

Walking past various buildings Serenity smiled. She knew Makoto would bounce back on her feet in no time. Makoto had always been strong, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She never stayed down. That's why Serenity had always admired Makoto, and that's how they met.

* * *

**Flashback **

_"Hey Makoto-kun?" A ten-year-old Serenity asked. _

_"Yeah Sere-chan?" Makoto asked. _

_"Those boys were making fun of me again." Serenity said. _

_"Let's go have a talk with them shall we?" Makoto asked getting an evil grin on her face. _

_When Makoto came back, all the guys had their underwears over their heads. Giving well-deserved wedgies. _

_"There now, they won't ever bother you again." Makoto said, and took Serenity to an ice cream parlor, her treat. _

**_End Flashback._ **

* * *

Serenity smiled. Yeah, Makoto had always protected Serenity when she was in trouble. Now it was Serenity's turn to make sure Makoto stayed strong, Serenity kept walking , but all of a sudden she was thrown back by a hard body. Looking up Serenity's eyes filled with fright as she saw it was a human, but this person's eyes were pure red. Serenity was getting more frightened by the second. The name of what this creature was went through her mind. VAMPIRE 


	4. What wasn't meant to be

Author's Note: Hey guys. I've been so happy that I get to hear your guy's opinions. This story will be updated every Saturday and Wednesday so expect a new chapter on those days. I hope you guys enjoy the 4 chapter of Secrets of the Unknown

* * *

Serenity started to stand up, and started backing away losing her strength bit by bit. With one step from this creature, it cause Serenity to high tail it, and start running as fast as she could, without even knowing where her feet were carrying her. Serenity landed harshly on the ground, completely spent, and exhausted from all the running, she lay in the middle of the park breathing heavily. It didn't take Serenity two seconds to realize her glasses had fallen. She took out many strands of hair, trying to hide her face, she felt so vulnerable right now. Collapsing onto the ground completely Serenity buried her face into the grass trying to erase the image of that vampire from her memory.

Serenity all but screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder, quickly turning around, loose hair going everywhere, Serenity saw through bits and pieces that it was only Mamoru.

"Usagi-kun, are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

Serenity started backing away and started getting ready to leave.

"Wait." he said, like a command.

"What do you want!" Serenity said in a cold voice, noticing him wince.

Serenity started to panic as she saw his hands about to grasp her hair.

"It's okay." He said. "I just want to see your eyes."

NO! "NO!" Serenity said in her mind and out loud. Serenity grasped her hair from his grip, but found she couldn't remove it from his grip. Serenity lost her balance and fell to the ground, Mamoru going with her. Landing on the ground, Mamoru on top, Serenity was flustered, breathing heavily. She didn't let go of her grasp on her hair though. She didn't want Mamoru to look at her face. She didn't want him to see what beheld behind that messy hair of hers.

"NO-" Serenity gasped as she was suddenly on slighted by a demanding kiss.

His lips were devouring hers. Ravishing, caressing, and massaging. It was bliss, and at the same time, Serenity felt a weird set of emotions swirling inside of her. Warmth filled her stomach, and she felt her mouth open for his, and suddenly, she was surprised by the on slight of his tongue exploring her mouth. He tasted of a spicy brand of cinnamon, and spearmint. Serenity sighed into this bliss. She had never been kissed in her life. Normally she was just used to a peck on the cheek, but not this. Suddenly, Serenity felt him end the kiss and pull back. Her mind screamed no to this bliss, but her heart breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking up into his eyes, she saw that his eyes were darker now, and almost black as he looked at her now, that's when Serenity realized her eyes, and face were in clear sight. He saw it all. Flawless skin, Baby blue eyes, everything. Serenity felt tears come to her eyes, he had just taken her first kiss. Turning around, Serenity was about to run, when a familiar hand caught her arm whipping her around.

As Serenity looked at him, she felt the tears running down her face. What surprised her the most is when she felt his fingers trying to wipe away the tears. His long silky fingers wiping away her tears. As he touched her face delicately, her heart was speeding up inside her chest.

"Usa-ko..." He whispered.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"Usagi's not your real name is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Let me go." Serenity asked in a cracked voice, her throat completely dry from her tears earlier.

"Usa-ko, please." Mamoru asked.

"No. Don't you ever call me that name. You should be kissing Beryl not me. You want her, please, just leave me be." Serenity said, ripping her arm from his grasp, and running away to her apartment.

Arriving at her house, Serenity walked trudgenly to the bedroom, not even taking anything out, or getting ready for bed, Serenity just fell down on the bed in a tears, and having a restless sleep. Mamoru's face haunted her dreams and memory. The feel of his soft lips on hers had overstocked her memory, and the taste of him made her chest hurt from her heart pounding so loud within her breast.

As Serenity quickly put on her mask, she headed out the door to go to the park. Serenity tried to make a face void of emotion, what had happened last night, was an over ride on her emotions. She felt like everything would burst at that sudden moment. When Serenity walked a few blocks she heard a giggling voice as she was almost to the park. Hiding behind a tree Serenity peeked over and saw Mamoru and Beryl having a picnic in the park over by the pond. It tore Serenity's heart in two, just seeing him be so carefree with a woman. That's when she saw him lean over, and what he did made tears fall down her cheeks, and she ran away.

He had kissed Beryl.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I know it's another cliffhanger. It's so much fun writing this story. My friend's been helping me with parts of the story, so I don't deserve all the credit. I look forward to adding the next chapter. 


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note: It seems there was a little confusion about the transaction from chapter 3 to chapter 4, well if you guys remember, I had said Mamoru was a vampire. Well that vampire in the alley is Mamoru. After he sees Serenity run, he goes after her. I'm terribly sorry for the confusion. And I would like to thank Silver Moon Goddess 1 for letting me know. The next chapter of Secrets of the Unknown shall be posted soon. **

**Thank you, **

**Sugar Crazed Duckie**


	6. The Result of a Deadly Emotion

Author's Note: Hey guys! I've had so much fun, you wouldn't believe how fun it is to just type the images in your imagination, and have it turned into a fan fiction. There is something I must tell you guys, if a part of the story confuses you, don't worry, it will be explained later on in the story. My thanks go out to you guys for so many reviews, I love hearing your guy's opinions. Now, enjoy chapter 6 of Secrets of the Unknown

* * *

Serenity kept running until she looked up and found out she was in front of Makoto's restaurant.

Serenity had remembered a time, when no matter how lost she got, she'd always find her way to Makoto's restaurant. Call it instinct if you will, Serenity always knew, without any consciousness of it. Smiling weakly, Serenity turned her pace into a slow walk, wiping her tears away.

Serenity didn't know why she was so sad. She was the one who probably hurt Mamoru- no wait,

Mamoru had only showed affection to her, because he found out about her. He found out about her secret that no one must find out. She told Mamoru to go for Beryl, because he scared her. The emotions that had welled up in Serenity, the feelings that were so strong, they scared her. He scared her for causing those emotions. Him alone.

Serenity decided then, she would leave Tokyo. Even if it hurt her, she had to leave. She couldn't

stand being near him, hearing about him, or seeing him. Those weird emotions would summon up, and she'd be left, nothing but a pile of liquid. With only those emotions, she knew she would lose it all, her freedom, and also, her heart, and that scared her more than anything.

Calling the airport, Serenity scheduled a 7:00 P.M. ticket to California. Bakersfield, CA. She had no

idea why she was leaving the one place she called home, but at least she could visit her sister in California, what was her name again? Mina, right? Serenity had not really known much about Mina, considering the 4 year difference, but Serenity always believed it was never too late to be aquatinted with someone. Leaving would mean she'd have to terminate her job over at Makoto's restaurant, but she could always send post cards and things like that.

Getting completely packed, Serenity left to Makoto's restaurant to say one final goodbye. Walking

through the doors, and hearing the familiar 'ting' of when there was a just arrived customer greeted her ears.

"Sere-chan!" Makoto said cheerfully.

Serenity turned around to see Makoto. Her long, silky, wavy brown hair pulled into a ponytail, her bright, warm, green eyes, and her tall frame towering over Serenity. "Makoto-sama. I've come to tell you, I'm leaving, today. I already have a 7:00 P.M. ticket to California. Bakersfield, CA." Serenity said, trying to put on a smile.

"Sere-chan." Makoto said looking at her, trying not to cry.

"I'll call you all the time, and send gifts." Serenity said smiling.

"But how did you afford the plane ticket?" Makoto asked.

"I sold everything I have here, I'm going to California to start a new life, but I'll always call you, and send presents, I promise." Serenity said smiling.

"I'll miss you." Makoto said, embracing Serenity in a big warm hug.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye." Serenity said leaving.

"Goodbye."

Serenity knew that deep down inside she didn't want to leave, but she knew it was for the best. To forget about ever meeting Mamoru, to forget everything, except Makoto. She knew she had to keep her promise, or Makoto would come find her.


	7. No Easy Get Away

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry this might be a little later posted. I was starting a Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction. It'll be awesome! Yeah, but don't worry, this story will go to the end! You can bet on it. Well anyway, thank you for all the reviews. It's so great listening to all your opinions of my story. **Well enjoy the 7 chapter of Secrets of the U**nknown. **

* * *

Serenity was awoken as the announcer on the plane said the plane had landed. She had been having a scary dream, about vampires, which freaked her out, considering, she didn't think she knew any vampires. As Serenity gathered her things she headed off the plane and went into the airport. Around, she knew she hadn't called anyone to pick her up, actually, she had no idea where she was going, or what she was doing, she only knew she had to get out of Tokyo.

Serenity stood on the street waving for a taxi. Many passed and not one stopped. What surprised her was when an orange sports car stopped in front of her. The face through the window looked oddly familiar. Blue shining eyes, bleached blonde hair, and pink pouting lips. When the window rolled down, Serenity called, "Minako?"

"Serenity?" Minako got out of the car and embraced her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"Makoto called me. She said you came here live for awhile and had no where to stay." Minako said.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." Serenity said.

Serenity was quiet for a while just watching the scenery seemed more fascinating than talking. There were many lights beginning to turn on at the cause of the sun slowly sinking behind the earth.

Serenity woke up in a bed that was not her own. Slightly confused, Serenity got up and looked around, and then the past night's events ran into her mind. She sighed, Mamoru, he was too much of an emotional stress. If she tried being with other guys maybe she could forget about Mamoru. Getting quickly dressed, and giving a quick goodbye, Serenity headed out onto the streets, looking for this "new life" she had told Makoto about.

Apparently, after over two hours of looking she was mentally, and physically exhausted.

"Whoever, thought that looking for a job could be so hard." Serenity said to herself.

Serenity all of a sudden heard terrifying screams. Oh gosh, don't tell me...

"Hey, wait cutie. Don't you want to have some fun?" An apparent male voice asked her from behind.

Serenity turned around to see two fangs protruding from his mouth. His hair was brown, wavy, and his face flawless of any blemishes.

"Leave me alone..." Serenity whispered.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" the man's voice cackled.

Serenity ran, she heard his evil laughter. Serenity kept running, her legs beginning to wobble, her lungs on fire, until she reached the place she shared with Minako. running inside, she closed and locked every lock on the door.

"Serenity?" Minako's voice called.

"Minako. Oh, thank god." Serenity whispered gasping as Minako came into view.

But Minako only stayed in her view for two seconds, before she felt herself encased by darkness.

* * *

**Friend of author's note: Okie, this is Duckie's friend, Kiwi-san(that's my penname in case you wanted to know hehehe.) anyway...i'm the one that posts her stories here for her and my phone line died and i have dial up, so my internet died. That is why these next two chapters are really late...i am deeply sorry, but here they are, hope you enjoy! hehehehe chapter nine will be here on Saturday! .**


	8. Attempting to Escape

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope the suspense hasn't been killing you guys too much. I'm sorry ;.;. Well, anyway, this one's another good chapter, full of interesting things. Enjoy chapter 8! **

* * *

Serenity awoke to being in a bed, breathing harshly. Looking around her, Serenity saw no sign of Minako. 

"Minako?" Serenity asked.

Serenity looked around the house, only to find a ripped piece of paper attached to the fridge, looking like Minako was in a hurry when she wrote it.

Sere-

Gone to grocery store to buy more food. Guess I just realized we're all out. I'll be back soon.

Minako

Serenity sighed. That was just like Minako to barely realize that. Serenity was jumped by her thoughts when the telephone rang. Picking up the phone Serenity answered with a "hello?"

"Serenity?" It was a female voice, but whose? She didn't know.

"Who is this?" Serenity asked a little more frightened now.

"Serenity, it' Makoto." The female voice said.

"Makoto? You sound so different..." Serenity said.

"I've still got a cold, remember?" Makoto said.

"Oh." Serenity said.

"Please come back!" Makoto said surprising Serenity.

"You know the reason why I left there in the first place." Serenity answered matter of factly.

"But Serenity! You're in danger!" Makoto cried.

"Slow down, Makoto-sama, what do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Certain people are looking for you. It's dangerous. You must come back here." Makoto cried. "Some people clothed in black are looking for you. They came to my house, but I didn't tell them anything. When Mamoru heard he was furious. Somehow they found out where you are, and are looking for you now."

As if her life couldn't get more complicated. Serenity sighed.

"Are you sure this is not another-" A knock at the door interrupted her, but right after the knock, she heard it crashing down. 'So much for politeness.' Wood splinters hit the floor as Serenity slammed and locked her door. This couldn't be happening.

Serenity ran to the window, trying to open the latch. She heard someone muttering some kind of spell, but the stupid latch wouldn't budge. Come on, come on... Serenity thought, she knew these people who were looking for her were not there for a tea party. Finally, the latch opened reluctantly giving Serenity access.

Throwing the window open, Serenity jumped out of it and ran like hell through the park. She couldn't believe this. People were after her for no apparent reason.

Great, what was going to happen next, vampires would come help her and one would claim his undying love for her?

Serenity still ran with all the energy she had, her lungs were on fire, her sides hurt, her face was red, and her legs started getting weak, until she collapsed onto the ground and everything black out. She knew of no more.

* * *

Serenity's eyes felt like they were sewed shut, her sides and legs, were sore from all the running she had done previously. She felt silk sheets caressing her hot skin...wait, caressing? Right on her skin...That's when Serenity realized she had no clothes on, and her hair was down. Snapping her eyes open, although it was almost painful, since she basically ripped them open, Serenity looked around the room. 

The walls were painted a dark black shade. On the floor was blood red tiling that looked like fresh blood splattered on the floor. She lay upon black silken sheets, on top of a king-sized bed with banisters covering it. Looking under the sheets, her worst fears were true, she was indeed naked, but her hair covered her body in waves of blond hair. She felt the cold rush on her body as she laid the sheets back down and sighed. Where was she? Did those people capture her? but if they did, then why was she safe? Was there some-

Her thoughts were cut short as the doorknob turned and the door opened. Gasping, Serenity clutched the covers to her petite form. She gaped at the person standing in the doorframe.

"Serenity..." She heard him whisper.

Before Serenity could even move, she felt another body atop her own, and her mouth was being smothered. Her eyes widened, he was above her kissing her like a starved man. His lips sending passionate kisses to her own. Moments later he pulled away from her now swelled lips. She was still in surprise as she looked up from him. She knew she should slap him, but something deep down inside her stopped her.

"You sick bastard." Serenity whispered. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF KISSING ME AGAIN! Now, answer my question, who were those people?"

He remained quiet, which made Serenity suspicious.

* * *

**A/N:oooo...I wonder who that man is...hmm...tee hee hee... I already know! I just want to know if you guys do! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun. Later. .**


	9. Secrets Of Mamoru Revealed

**Author's Note: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! Okay, gomen gomen, I know I might have made some people angry about the possessiveness I gave Mamoru over Serenity, but that's just how it came out. I couldn't portray the king of vampires to be a total nicey.(my word for someone like Rurouni Kenshin) Think of it like this, The King of the Vampires, cannot be portrayed as kind and weak. You'll see where I'm going with this story. I must warn all: This chapter shows much possessiveness. Oh yes, but don't worry, some interesting words shall be said later. Enjoy, the 9th chapter of Secrets of the Unknown **

* * *

"Mamoru, how-"

"How did I know your name was Serenity? It's obvious, I didn't tell you my real name either. I told you my middle name, as you did to me." Mamoru said non-chalantly.

"Mamoru, you still didn't answer my first question. Who were those people?" Serenity asked. "And what's your real name? You know mine, now what is yours. And were am I?"

"Serenity, for right now I cannot tell you anything. You shall know in due good time." Mamoru said.

Serenity stomped her foot like a little kid. Her frustration was clearly written all over her face.

"Mamoru! I want to know! These people are after me for some reason. I want to know." Serenity said getting quite annoyed.

"Well for the question as to where you are, you are currently at my apartment." Mamoru said in a huff.

"What about those people?" Serenity asked tentatively.

"Serenity, how old do I look to you?" Mamoru asked.

Serenity raised a golden eyebrow. How old does he look? Does he have amnesia or something? Gods, he must have lost his mind.

"I don't know, 26?" Serenity asked eyeing him.

"I'm 624 years old." Mamoru said.

Serenity felt all her blood run cold, but then looked at him even crazier. "Right, and my mom gave birth to a 1,000 year old baby. C'mon Mamoru, don't joke around with me." Serenity said smiling.

"Serenity, I'm 624 years old, because I am the king of vampires." Mamoru said as factly.

"Wait, you're not serious...are you?" Serenity asked backing up.

"My name is Endymion Mamoru Isiac III, King of the vampires at your service." Mamoru said bowing.

"Wait, if you're king of the vampires, then you. are. a. vampire?" Serenity asked in a daze.

"Yes. I am." Mamoru/Endymion said non-chalantly.

"Prove it." Serenity said in a determined voice.

Mamoru/Endymion sat there on the foot of her bed eyeing her, to see if she was serious, but before Serenity could blink, he was pushing her into the bed, kissing her with so much passion, Serenity thought she'd explode.

When Mamoru lifted his head, she saw fangs grow in his mouth, and saw his eyes darken. Serenity tried to squirm away, since Mamoru was frightening her with how he was changing. The look in his eyes like he was a predator, and her the prey, but what scared her even more, was how his grip on her tightened each time she tried to twist away. He held her in a grip so vice, that she was near pain. Crying out, she felt Mamoru's hands lighten up on her, and she opened her eyes to see him leaving.

"WAIT! MAMORU! ANSWER ME! WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE?" Serenity cried out.

Mamoru turned around and threw a black dress like cloak onto the bed in front of her.

"Those people, as you put them, are enemies of mine. They are vampires, who are trying to overthrow their king." Endymion explained.

"But why are they after me?" Serenity asked bewildered.

"It matters not, you are going to stay put. You are not to leave this room." Endymion said. "Oh, and I'll kiss you anytime I feel like it."

"I WILL NOT BE CAGED HERE LIKE SOME HELPLESS ANIMAL!" Serenity cried.

Endymion became a blur, until he tightly held her wrists, forcing Serenity to look up into his terrifying black eyes. He was pissed to say the least.

"You will stay here.." Endymion said in a voice so low, and vice, it sent shivers down Serenity's spine.

Serenity felt her lips go dry all of a sudden. A desire to lick them, made her slip her tongue along her bottom lip. She winced, when she noticed Endymion follow the movement with his eyes hungrily. His arms on her tightened to an almost painful stage, making Serenity whimper. She was confused, and at the same time, she was curious as to what was causing him to act like this.

"Endymion?" Serenity asked tentatively.

When Serenity didn't get an answer, she saw Endymion still staring at her lips. Blushing, Serenity tried to wiggle out of his arms, only earning a growl from him.

"Serenity, you are to stay in this room, because I said so." Endymion said, and in a whirl of colors, he had slammed the door, locking it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: hey guys! Tee hee hee. That chapter was fun to write, but don't worry. Serenity will not stay in the clutches. And by the way, just so you know, the changing of names...mm...well lets see, since Mamoru finds out Usagi's real name, he calls her Serenity, and since Serenity finds out Mamoru's real name, she calls him Endymion. Hope there's no confusion. And if there is I'm terribly sorry. My writing all comes out of my head, so grammar and stuff like that don't get taken into account. If you have problems with my story, I'd love to hear them. I mean it. It's useful criticism. I need criticism. Please send whatever your opinions are in your reviews, let out what's in your mind. Some things are currently being added in my story, so the original dialogue and storyline gets changed a lot, so don't be surprised if a certain chapter is changed.**

**With love for Criticism. **

**Sugar Crazed Duckie**


	10. 2nd Author's Note

**Author's Note: Due to every good events, this story shall be updated very soon! Thank you for your understanding. .**

**Thanks a bunches to my wonderful reviewers,  
****Duckie**


	11. Truth Will Reveal Itself

**Author's Note: hey guys. Sorry if there was confusion. Recent events called for drastic measures. I thank you, readers, for your understanding. This story's turning point has changed drastically. I had the whole story completed, but everytime I read it, it came to a very crappy ending, so the chapters are coming as I'm writing them. Wish me luck! And lets dive into another chapter of : Secrets of the Unknown**

**

* * *

**

Walking around the room, Serenity thought about the interesting situations she had gone through.

First was meeting Mamoru, or now called Endymion. He seemed...like a gentleman, but that all changed after she had come back from going to live with her sister. It had only been what, a few days that she got to stay in America? Then all the strange things started happening. Some man, no wait, some disgusting vampire breaking into Minako's apartment...Serenity sighed. She hadn't talked to Minako since that time that she had run away from that vampire. Everything was so confusing now. Before it was simple, Serenity would get out of bed, get ready for work, and head over to Makoto-sama's restaurant to work, and decorate the place for special occasions until 7 o'clock when she'd go home, Why did it have to change? And then with Endymion bringing her here. That brought back the conversation she had moments before with him.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"WAIT! MAMORU! ANSWER ME! WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE?" Serenity cried out.

Mamoru turned around and threw a black lace dress onto the bed in front of her.

"Those people, as you put them, are enemies of mine. They are vampires, who are trying to overthrow their king." Endymion explained.

"But why are they after me?" Serenity asked bewildered.

"It matters not, you are going to stay put. You are not to leave this room." Endymion said. "Oh, and I'll kiss you anytime I feel like it."

**End Of Flashback **

* * *

'But, why would someone want to overthrow the king of the vampires?' Serenity thought in confusion.

From what Serenity could tell, the only bad thing about Endymion was his attitude. OH his attitude! That pissed her off the most.

Serenity was in a huff as she sat herself, or more like threw herself on the bed. 'Stay here. Yeah right!' Serenity was not one to be controlled like a possession. She was so angry. Endymion might be the King of Vampires, but he did not rule over her. She was in such a daze when he had told her, that he took advantage of her weakness, her being in a daze, to tell her what to do! How dare he? Saying he could kiss her whenever he felt like it! Serenity eyed the dress, it was made out of lace and silk, something you'd see a person wearing to a masquerade or a ball. She debated whether she should wear it or not, but considering her current state of dress, she didn't really have any choice. Picking up the dress, she saw the zipper in the back, and groaned. Now way she'd ask Endymion for help! Damn him! He probably did that on purpose. Putting her head through, after zipping down the zipper, Serenity slipped on the dress and found it clung to every curve she had. Damn Endymion, he wanted her to look like a whore. With the way it clung to her upper abdomen and the way it was kind of hard to breath in. The dress on her made her feel like one with the darkness, it kind of reassured her, and at the same time...frightened her.

Walking over to the window, Serenity looked down into the streets of people in modern Tokyo walking. They looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Walking along the streets, young high school girls gossiping, probably about guys, and grades; buisnessmen chatting about the ups and downs of their companies on their way to work. OH, how she wished she could be out there like them. Hatching an idea, Serenity tried lifting the window latch, but it wouldn't budge. Great, just like the one in Minako's apartment. Adding pressure to it, the window finally opened releasing the sounds of Modern Tokyo below.

Serenity thought about how she could get out of here. No way she'd stay here, especially since Endymion tried to stake a claim on her. HMPF! He had no right. That bastard. Well she'd show him. Looking around the room for something looking like rope, something sturdy, something...AH HA! Serenity's eyes spotted the sheets on the bed. The idea formed in her head. Tying the sheets like rope, Serenity tied one end to the bed post, and threw the other outside the window. Finding it went to the ground, Serenity tugged at it, to find the bed did not move from the weight. Sighing in relief, she began to climb down, using the side of the building to help her down. She was so glad that the sheets held her weight. As she made her way down, she didn't look down. Serenity was afraid of heights, especially when her life might be in danger from the tall heights. Making sure nobody saw her, Serenity feet finally touched the ground. That's when she ran off. Serenity had an idea where she was headed to, her apartment. It wasn't much of a sanctuary, but it was better than being in Endymion's apartment.

That's when it hit Serenity, she didn't have her keys...they were back at Minako's apartment...

"CRAP!" Serenity cried stomping her foot into the ground outside her door. She could picture the answering machine's red light blinking excitedly telling her she had a whirlwind of messages to listen to.

Probably about her so called 'disappearance'. Damn Endymion! This was all his fault! Serenity stood there for a second. Wait, was it possible that she had feelings for him?

Serenity shook her head. Her hair whirling about her in rays of gold. Placing her hand up to forehead from the dizziness of whirling her head around, Serenity closed her eyes for a second.

"Maybe I'll go see Makoto-sama..." Serenity whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter longer. Sorry for the wait! The next chapter shall be up, very soon.**


	12. Tears of a Destroyed Soul

**Author's note: Oh gosh guys! I'm sooooooo sorry! This is difficult. I mean these next few chapters, I myself have no idea what's going to happen. All this is just right off the top of my head. I've had problems finding inspiration. If you guys do not like this chapter, let me know. I'm basing the story off of imagination and inspiration alone. So wish me luck as we dive into another chapter of Secrets of the Unknown.**

* * *

Loneliness, Fear, Consequence.

Complete darkness.

Serenity ran. She felt her life in peril. Her heartbeats sped up as she felt the heavy breathing right behind her. Vibrating through her body, and echoing through out the silence, but it would never be silent. It would never allow her freedom.

Her legs were screaming for rest, her lungs about to explode. The air around her felt like it was getting sucked away, like each breath she took was precious.

"Why do you run? It won't do you any good." The voice was silky, mischievous, and dangerous.

"Leave me alone!" Serenity screamed trying to increase her speed, but only finding her body fought it.

'Sere-chan?'

Serenity heard her voice being called, but it sounded so far away. Help from her insanity seemed too far away.

'Sere-chan?'

Serenity kept fighting it as she felt herself collapse in the darkness. Her breath coming in small puffs she could see. Pushing up from her hands she tried getting up, but failed and dropped down onto the ground. Letting out a small whimper, she sucked in her breath, as strong arms encircled her.

"NO!" Serenity screamed kicking and fighting.

"You can't run from destiny." the voice said, as she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

* * *

"SERE-CHAN!" Serenity heard the voice nice and clear now.

She felt the clothes she had on, soaked with sweat sticking to her small frame. It was evident that the dress she had on, had been removed and she was now changed into a pair of black silk boxers, and a white T-shirt that read 'Thinking is for idiots!' Another one of Makoto's funny shirts she had gotten during college, as she had gone on a male-hating rampage. Mostly the 'idiots' she referred to, were actually men.

"Makoto-sama..." Serenity whispered smiling as she looked up into Makoto's worried forest green colored eyes.

* * *

**Flashback: **

**Serenity ran in the direction of Makoto-sama's apartment. The black dress swishing around her small frame as the winds picked up. Her hair was flinging around in fury. The sky darkened in anger above her head in warning. **

**Why was she feeling that way about Endymion? He had kissed Beryl, had he not? And then he has the nerve to try and claim her! That bastard! **

**Serenity let out an unlady like snort. He was a bastard, but why did she feel those emotions around him? Her heart sped up even at the slightest thought about him. Her mind was filled every aching moment with his presence. His scent, cinnamon, and fresh roses lingered on the dress she now wore. What made her body ache for his attentions, her lips ache for his lips...She couldn't possibly love him! No, no she possibly couldn't... **

**And there was also the thought as to where he had gotten the dress. It was unlikely that it belonged to him. That's when Serenity got an image that thoroughly had a new meaning for transvestites. Mamoru stood there, in the dress she now wore. It clung to his masculine figure like a second skin, and she saw he had make up on as well, black eye liner outlining his beautiful blue eyes, silver lipstick that adorned his strikingly full lips. It gave him an unearthly look, adding to the ridiculousness of the image. **

**Serenity let out a small giggle at the picture that made. Maybe she'd play that kind of trick on him when he slept. **

**Shaking her head, freeing her of these thoughts, she picked up the black silk tresses of her dress with her small delicate hands and ran faster, her limbs burning as she saw the familiar apartments coming into her line of vision. **

**"Makoto-sama, Serenity whispered panting harshly. Her breath came in short gasps. **

**Leaning on the natural wooden door, she smiled weakly, while trying her best to knock. When her fists hit the door, she found her vision turn black, and Serenity fell into the darkness. **

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Sere-chan, I'm so glad you are alright." Makoto-sama said, putting on her most cheery smile that was hard to resist smiling back.

Serenity always felt that with Makoto-sama, she could never be in a bad mood.

"Makoto-sama, if Endym...I mean Mamoru comes by asking where I am, please tell him you don't know." Serenity pleaded as she looked up into Makoto's confused green eyes.

"Serenity, why? What's wrong with Mamoru, I thought you were courting each other? And you seemed to get along so well." Makoto-sama questioned.

Serenity sighed. It's not that. At least she didn't think so. With those heated looks that Endymion kept giving her, it was getting more and more confusing on what emotions she was experiencing. Of course, waking up naked in his bed hadn't helped, and also that heated kiss definitely hadn't helped her current situation, not at all.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the wait. I know this chapter isn't long, but like I said I've been experiencing problems. I'm trying my best to finish this story for you guys, the readers. Thank you for all your opinions. sigh I don't want to go back to school. Means more work, and less fun. Oh well, see ya guys next time!**


	13. No Haven

**Author's Note: okay, okay. I know this chapter isn't very long, I promise by Christmas there will be two more chapters out...I have AP and honors classes right now, so give me a break. X.x History teacher says "We'll be done with the whole history book by spring break" and right before Christmas break, " We'll have a test on chapters 1-25" X.x So yeah, I'm kinda out of it. I'm working hard on this, trying to get the inspiration to embellish so wish me luck, as we dive into another chapter of Secrets Of the Unknown. **

* * *

Fighting with Makoto was like trying to move a statue, useless, and tiring. Makoto had insisted that Serenity stay at her apartment for a few days, but Serenity immediately refused.

Many people were afraid of Makoto, who wouldn't be with the way she looked? Makoto was what you'd call your average macho chick, but then I guess average shouldn't be the right word to use.

Oh no, considering, there are not many women like Makoto. Compared to Serenity, Makoto was a giant, but maybe the description should be a small giant. Makoto had iron muscles from working 2 hours everyday in a gym with men who like to compete at 'who can lift the most weight'. Only that Makoto won every time. That's right.

Makoto iron muscles were just like her personality. When Makoto chose something she stuck with it. She didn't ever think twice about her decisions.

Serenity knew she couldn't argue with Makoto. It was hard to. Especially with how long they had known each other. Makoto was the mother figure Serenity never really had. Serenity had always earned things on her own.

Makoto had always tried to help Serenity with bills, and find a place to live but Serenity wouldn't hear of it, instead she had explained that if she couldn't find a way to survive now, how was she supposed to live in the real world, but convincing Makoto had been like pulling teeth, painful, and takes a lot of thinking on the spot.

Although Serenity had succeeded, her victories were few, and that's how Serenity ended up staying at Makoto's house.

Serenity was asleep in the spare bedroom Makoto had when she was awoken by a loud screeching noise.

Serenity snapped awake, jumping out of bed, getting caught on the sheets, tripping, and falling in an unladylike sprawl on the floor.

"Damn covers." Serenity whispered as she untied herself. "Makoto-sama?" Serenity called.

The house was completely still and the darkness seemed suffocating. It reminded Serenity of that dream she had...the one about the vampire... Serenity started trembling as she called Makoto's name, but received no answer.

When Serenity bumped into a counter, she realized she was in the kitchen.

Searching around, Serenity looked imperiously for the knives, but she couldn't see much, her eyes had started adjusting to the darkness, but not fully.

"S-s-e-e-r-e-" Serenity jumped as she recognized Makoto's voice.

Turning around, Serenity saw a black lump on the floor.

"Makoto-sama?" Serenity's eyes widened as she saw the black puddle spots around the lump.

"Run." Makoto said before Serenity felt her vision go completely black, as something hit her on the back of her head.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, guys. Sorry for the LONG wait and sorry it's short, I've been out of it like I said. Have any good ideas? Send them to me, I might use them, or I can transform it. On your review please note if This chapter is a goodie or a badie. K? That will decide if I delete it and completely restart this chapter.**


	14. Making the Easy or Right Choice?

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry, to the readers who stayed loyal to this story, even though, I being the one on a writer's block, almost did not have this chapter made. Yes I know this chapter kind of changes P.O.V. but when and if you read this story to the end, you shall see why. I'm very, no, extremely sorry for not having this out before Dec. 25, but I am hoping, that you do enjoy it, as a late Christmas present from me. Please enjoy the next chapter of, Secrets of the Unknown. **

* * *

Serenity awoke, with her head pounding; a headache was already a glow. Her eyesight was slightly blurry; but then again, all she could see was darkness ahead of her for miles on end. Even though at first Serenity thought she had gone blind, her eyes slightly adjusted and that's when she realized that she was in an old English styled bedroom, but the difference being, this one looked like it hadn't been cleaned for centuries.

She did, quite a while ago, realize that she was lying on a mattress, that was quite firm, almost like she was lying on a rock. Around her, the walls seemed to be a dark green of some kind and reminded her of mold, considering they didn't smell too nice either. She could barely make out the outline of the door. That was another feature of the room that was definitely different. The door seemed to be made of out a metal of some type. One small window was to her right, but too far up to even try climbing up and escaping through it, not to mention steel bars were attached to the outside.

"Oh that's just great," Serenity murmured, "They must REALLY not want me to leave this room."

* * *

Endymion was absolute furious to find out that Serenity had left his room. DAMN HER! She could be in danger! Endymion growled as he was jumping rooftops looking for a young girl with long blond hair flowing behind her, but there was no one on the streets that looked like that. Of course, no 'intelligent' woman would be running around the streets at night, but then again, Serenity never did what other people expected her to do.

Endymion paused as he went by a house as he saw the door was completely broken down. The house seemed like roses surrounded it, but with the uncouth way the house looked now, the roses added a depressing touch.

Endymion was quite suspicious, and acting on that suspicion, he jumped down from the rooftop and landed gracefully on the sidewalk, like a cat, in front of the house. Even from the sidewalk, the roses caused the house to look depressing. That's when Endymion realized this was Makoto's house! Running to the front door, Endymion stepped inside, and froze. The smell of faded blood drifted to his nose, and he ran inside, following the smell. Running past several overturned furniture, Endymion came to where the smell was most strong. Looking down, his eyes widened as he say who lye there...it was Makoto, Serenity's friend.

A pain hit him in his chest as he looked down at Makoto's wide terrified bright green eyes, and his hand went to his chest as he hissed in pain. Something had happened to Serenity. He could read it in the way Makoto looked up, her eyes had a gleam of fear, not for herself, but someone special to her. Reaching down, he let his fingertips run over Makoto's eyelids, shutting them in the process. He could not stand to see that terror, not in someone who had helped him, and treated him normally, like a human.

Yes, Makoto knew he had been a vampire. She knew, because he had followed Serenity to that house, waited until she left and talked to Makoto. For some reason, he was able tell Makoto all of it. Well, most of it, she had gotten him to confess about being the vampire king, but when she got to the subject of his feelings for Serenity, that's where she'd caught him. He almost did not want to tell Makoto his new found feelings, but somehow she started talking about how she could sense the chemistry between the two, and how she could tell that he was the one to be with Serenity. He almost didn't believe it at first, because Serenity seemed to be too good to be true for him, and yes, he did hold a possessiveness to have her and to hold her, but he didn't deem himself worthy.

Endymion felt something trickling down his cheeks. Something wet. Reaching up, he brushed his cheek to realize, he was crying. Tears. Here he was, a 625-year-old Vampire King, and he was crying. But a strong anger brew inside Endymion as he saw a piece of parchment lying on the counter above Makoto's dead figure.


	15. A Questioning Devotion?

**Author's Note: To those who reviewed, I thank you. I know I promised both chapters 14 & 15 to be out by Christmas, but since, as you guys know, things have been hectic. I'm afraid since the 16 chapter won't be out for a while, that I made this chapter to be a little longer than my usual chapter lengths. Again, apologies for not having this one out sooner. I'm considering revising this story, but then again, I guess that will depend on you, the reader's, view. Please enjoy this chapter. And I thank you for the patience.**

* * *

Endymion felt something trickling down his cheeks. Something wet. Reaching up, he brushed his cheek to realize, he was crying. Tears. Here he was, a 625-year-old Vampire King, and he was crying. But a strong anger brew inside Endymion as he saw a piece of parchment lying on the counter above Makoto's dead figure. 

Straightening up, Endymion picked it and up and read:

To the soon to be dead King of the Vampires:  
Your time as king shall end  
Your life shall be as good as gone  
Your mate is with those who are against seeing you become king  
Your days are numbered  
We shall meet again, I know it  
The Real King of the Vampires

Endymion crinkled up the letter in his tightly clenched fist. Tears of hatred filled his eyes, as he though about his beloved Serenity being taken by his enemies. Just by her being his mate, they could torture her until she was almost dead, but she could still be alive. Still going through so much pain and agony.

Yes, Endymion knew it had to be true. Serenity was in fact his mate. The one chosen to rule the entire vampire race, but finding out that information did not help the situation with Serenity's life in danger.

Dropping the crumpled note on the floor on his way out, he ignored it, as it engulfed in flames the minute it hit the floor.

Endymion looked up to the sky and imagined her fiery personality that showed through her crystal blue eyes.

"Serenity..." He whispered.

* * *

Serenity sat on the bed looking down at the comforter, bored. She hadn't even been here a day, and already she was bored, tired, and hungry. Even if the people who locked her up here gave her food, she wouldn't eat it. 

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL

Serenity blushed lightly as she heard her stomach voice its complaint, but there was

nothing to eat here and she sure as hell wasn't going to accept the food given to her.

Sighing to herself, Serenity looked up at how high the window was. Being three times taller than she could reach, Serenity cursed her fate. Why did she have to meet Endymion? WHY? All he ever caused was chaos in her life, in her emotions, and in her fate.

She felt a weird sensation bubble up inside her as she thought about Endymion. Idiot. That's what Endymion was, an idiot. If he had never acquainted with her, she wouldn't be in this mess. If he hadn't decided that he would 'try' and place a claim on her, she wouldn't be locked up with any food or water.

DAMN HIM! WHEN I SEE HIM! I'M GOING TO RING HIS NE-

The door unlocking and being opened stopped Serenity right during her rant.

The man at the door was the same she had seen in California. Same brown wavy hair, fangs, and all.

"Hello." The man said in a voice that made Serenity feel like she wanted to vomit.

"YOU BASTARD!" Serenity viced.

This man was the one who locked her up.

"Now, now, Serenity. I wouldn't want to have to kill you before, your precious Endymion can watch, would I?" The man taunted.

"You sick bastard. Endymion does not belong to me, nor do I belong to him," Serenity said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really? Well sorry to disappoint you, but that will not help you. You are bait."

"Bait?" Serenity questioned through her anger.

"Yes, bait. You see you are Endymion's mate, and with me threatening your life, he will come here. When he comes, my army shall attack him, but he shall not die at that very moment, oh no. I want him to suffer. I shall kill you, right before his eyes, slowly, very painfully, and then he will be tortured. And I shall become king and rule over the vampire race." The man began cackling like a jackal.

"You're wrong. Endymion will kill you, and your army. You will never rule, you INSANE PSYCHO PATH!" Serenity yelled stopping the man from his cackling.

"Well, darling girl, believe what you want, but either way, you and Endymion will die, and there's nothing either of you two can do to stop it."


	16. My hear is yours so shall be my love

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I've been so entirely busy. Band & School have been taking up 99.9 of my time. The other .1 is for free time, or homework. So yeah, enjoy this chapter, I can't be specific on when I can update again. I DO NOT own sailor moon in any way, Naoko Takeuchi owns it all. She's the one who rocks out loud!

Chapter 16: My heart is yours and so shall be my love

Endymion stood at the door, hand raised in a knocking position, unsure of whether to call upon the person from within or to simply walk away. Sighing, Endymion let his raised fist create a knock that echoed through out the inside of the house.

The door opened to a face Endymion had not seen since Childhood. Fiore.

"Endymion, why this is quite the surprise." Fiore stood poised and moved aside allowing Endymion access into his house. "It seems you come here for advice for your troubles, am I right?"

Endymion inwardly chuckled. Fiore was always good at predicting things.

"Yes, I need your help."

"Ah. And this would be regarding the young woman you plan to take as your mate, a Serenity-dono?" Fiore asked looking a crystal that magically formed in his hand.

Elsewhere:

Serenity cursed again as she looked at the man in front of her. This man, no, this sick twisted bastard was holding her captive! clenching her teeth Serenity stopped herself by throwing a fit. Damn it!

"I take it you do not yet know of Endymion's past, now do you?" The vampire in front of her cackled.

"Why should I ask a filthy being like you?" Serenity retorted.

"Because, you love him, because you do not see the wrongs he has committed."

"As if I could believe someone like you!" Serenity shouted glaring at him.

"Forgive me; I have yet to introduce myself. You may call me Nephrite, future king of the vampires." The vampire smirked with menace.

"PFFT! As if! You can give yourself the name of future loser of the bananas, but that's just a label, you've done nothing to deserve it!" Serenity clenched her teeth tight again.

"YOU SHALL HOLD YOUR TONGUE WENCH!" Nephrite hissed, exposing his fangs, as his eyes glowed red.

Serenity felt a brief flash of fear, she was just a human compared to this vampire who could kill her without a second thought.

Nephrite seemed to calm himself down, hissing through clenched teeth, as his eyes returned to their black like coloring.

"As I was saying, Endymion has killed many of my people as well as humans. Slaughtering them without a second thought, just like they are dolls for him to play with. He was the one who brought the human race down from their high positions next to vampires! Humans and vampires were once equal, but this war has been brought between them."

"War?" Serenity was now definitely drawn in by this story.

"Yes. A war, Endymion had a sister once, a woman whose beautiful looks attracted many alike, unfortunately, that led to many courtings that Endymion did not approve of. One, that his sister had chosen, Endymion lost control of his rage, and slaughtered a whole village of humans and vampires. He gives himself the label of vampire king, when he does not deserve it. Endymion is a murderer!"

Nephrite seemed to begin working himself up again, but as he finished his statement, a knock came at the door.

"M'lord, word sends from Endymion himself, demanding the return of his mate, and if it is not met, the elven king has pre-declared war!" A voice cried, muffled through the door.

"Endymion is allying with the elves? Damn that poses a threat onto my plan! Tell the elven king that Endymion's mate is the future mate of the vampire king, which does not mean Endymion. If is a war Endymion wants, then it is a war he shall get, the fight for the true king of the vampires!" Nephrite laughed maniacally.

"Yes M'lord!" Shuffling was heard behind the door.

Serenity gulped as Nephrite turned towards her menacingly.

"It seems you are the prize in this war, but I have you all to myself for now. Helpless, with no protection." Nephrite cackled.

Serenity spit into Nephrite's face. "Screw you! I belong to no one, and I'm not helpless. I am no prize to be won, if I choose to be with someone, then it is my choice and my choice alone!"

Nephrite raised his hand to wipe the spit from his face as he glared at Serenity, "Whether you like it or not you are the prize of this battle. Mark my words, when this battle is over and done, you will stand by my side as future queen of the vampires." Nephrite left after he spoke his last words to Serenity.

"God do I hate bad karma!" Serenity cursed as she glared at the closed and locked door to the room she was currently trapped in. "ENDYMION YOU BETTER WIN THIS WAR OR I"LL GO AFTER YOU MYSELF!"

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS FOR THEIR ENTERTAINING REVIEWS OF MY STORY I HOPE YOU KEEP READING FUTURE CHAPTERS:

Aimzy

supersaiyanx 

MysticalElf 

arjeta

Uhamilton

Shortie630

Madamoiselle La Lune

Forever Tranquility

lovedlost

Starflower-Gem

Alyakcm

Twilight dawn

Lady Dark Angel

Starlit Warrior

ffgirlmoonie

Kiwi-san

Comoscrystal96

ladytokyo

Princess makkura

Illusion Glades

Little TinkerBell Girl

Laura Barton

Silver Moon Goddess1

Sad4ngel

Maryssa321

SailorMoonStar154

SwimBunny123

LilMoonGoddess

shorteemoi

LK19

baby12

princess-nav

babygrul345

PrincessMoonStar15

pinkeyes

Sesshoumaru's-gril14

bunnybunny

jumping-jo

emmastarz

Hopeless Dreamer1125

silentslayer

Eternal Moon Power

Dark Hime

TropicalRemix

Saturns Darkness

lil-bit-gish


	17. What Stays is My Word

Duckie's corner: I know it has been a long time since I've updated. I just graduated two weeks ago, and had AP classes/exams to worry about, and now I'm just filling out numerous applications and what not. So I'm sorry to all my dedicated readers. I almost dropped this story because I had writer's block for so long. I tried making this chapter longer, so I'm sorry if it's still kind of short. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, you guys make me feel inspired. - Anyway, please enjoy chapter 17 of Secrets of the Unknown.

Chapter 17: What stays is my word.

Endymion paced the room. Thinking back on it, out of his generals, nephrite always seemed to be the craziest one. That's when the idea came to him to get in contact with his other generals to see if they had remained loyal to his crown. Kunzite, Zoisite, and Jaedite, had not kept in well contact, so there could be the chance that they already sided with nephrite.

Elsewhere:

Serenity blew the bangs out of her face as she sighed again in her 'prison'. 'what the hell, I swear I am going to make Endymion regret the day he met me.'

A servant of Nephrite, a hideous creation of burned leather and some pink glob, brought her water and bread through out the day, though she remained cautious when eating and drinking, she didn't trust that lustful eye that the servant gave her. She remained cautious of everything happening in and outside the room.

knock knock

The door opened to reveal that same hideous monster bringing her a wash bin full of water, a bar of soap, a towel, and a new dress.

"The master wants you presentable." The monster hauked out.

"Well you can tell your 'master' I said he can go screw himself, I refuse to wear something of his choosing". Serenity bit out, pissed off that she was having to go through this.

"He said you might say that, and he also said you can go naked if you choose not to wear this." The monster started cackling while eyeing Serenity up.

Shuddering in disgust, Serenity grabbed the materials and waited til she heard the door lock as the monster left to clean herself up.

"Damn arrogant bastard…" Serenity murmured as she finished cleaning herself and changed into the new clothes….. The dress was a creamy off white that looked like a bride's gown, but at least she felt clean now. She took the chance to wash her face from the dirt that had gotten there, and to feel slightly cleaner.

After making sure that everything was in order, Serenity sat and waited, until she was called upon.

Back to Endymion:

Endymion stood at his table in his dining hall with what was left his his generals. They all had changed so much that it was difficult to believe he'd known them since he was a little child.

"The news I bring is of Nephrite, the fourth general." Endymion started out, taking a deap breath as he critically watched the reactions of each general.

"What happened?" Zoicite asked, complete confusion marred his features.

"Nephrite has betrayed the crown, and is rising an army to go against me." Endymion stated in a cold voice, watching each of his remaining general's faces grow dark and serious.

"We are needing to put an army together." Kunzite stated, already putting plans together in his head.

"Yes." Enymion nodded at Kunzite. "The Elfen king, Fiore, has decided to ally us in this battle."

"King Fiore?" Jaedite looked surprised. "The elves have many healing powers, but what about the wolves? They can tear flesh. Didn't you say that Saiya, the King of wolves is in your debt?"

Kunzite sat silent a moment before responding. "We need as many people possible for this war. The Question is, will the wolves willingly fight with the elves?"

Endymion sat there, formulating plans as each suggestion was made. "Yes, because King Saiya owes me his life. To refuse would be breaking our agreement, meaning his entire kingdom would belong to me."

"My lord, shall we call upon King Saiya?" Zoicite asked, looking at each of the other's faces.

"Yes. Zoicite, bring King Saiya." Endymion ordered , then turned to Jaedite, "Jaedite, I need you to bring King Fiore, I am calling the council, this is a war that we shall win."

"Yes my lord." Both Zoicite and Jaedite bowed to Endymion before disappearing off to their missions.

Endymion turned to Kunzite his remaining general. "I ask for your aid on plans to create this army."

"Yes my lord." Kunzite stated, bowing also.

"This shall be the war of the century." Endymion murumured off looking out at the night sky.

Elsewhere:

Serenity followed another one of Nephrite's servants, this one was looked like it was made out of a sponge material, and it was green and blue.

As Serenity followed she tried thinking of ways to escape, but right when she was about to run, the monster would turn back to her and smile eerily. It made her shudder in revulsion.

Finally they arrived into a big room, where Nephrite sat at the far corner in a fancy looking chair.

"Your majesty, I have brought the woman." The monster cackled out in the most respectful voice.

"Step aside." Nephrite ordered.

The Monster stepped aside and Serenity glared at Nephrite with all she could, wishing that with just a glare he'd turn into flames.

"Come forward Serenity." Nephrite practically purred.

Serenity was officially pissed, she'd rather kick him where the sun don't shine, but then again, that probably wouldn't be a good idea, considering his army surrounded her. She walked forward, glaring at Nephrite the entire time, trying to make him turn into flames.

Nephrite stood, and took her hand, pulling her to him and wrapping her in an embrace.

'you damn bastard..' Serenity thought.

"This, my minions, will be the new queen of the Vampires, with me as king!" Nephrite announced as there were cheers around them.

'Dear gods…Endymion…where are you?' Serenity thought.

A/N: I do not know if this story will finish, but I am trying. :Hugs all readers: thank you guys.


End file.
